10 Hal yang Harus Kau Lakukan
by Honsuka Sara
Summary: 10 hal yang harus Conan lakukan agar Ai Haibara mau menikahinya. Tapi mereka masih kelas 4 SD, eh? ShinShi again
1. Chapter 1

**10 Hal yang Harus Kau Lakukan**

 **Chapter 1 : Lakukan, dan aku akan menikahimu**

 **Story by Honsuka Sara**

 **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, teman-teman," seru Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa di depan pagar rumah Professor Agasa sore itu. Tampak Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan menjauh menuju rumah masing-masing. Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu di rumah Profesor Agasa sebentar. Hitung-hitung menemani profesor tua yang tampaknya semakin kesepian itu, plus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama.

Ya, bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, kelima anak ini masih sedekat itu. Grup detektif cilik yang mereka jalankan masih ada, malahan bertambah baik dan terkenal seiring kepercayaan polisi di hampir seluruh penjuru Jepang kepada kelompok unik ini. Bahkan satu kali, mereka pernah beraksi di New York saat mengunjungi orang tua Shinichi di sana (dengan berbagai kedok tante-ini-adalah-kakak-dari-tanteku tentu saja, walaupun Ayumi bersikeras memanggil Yukiko sebagai 'ibu Conan'). Kini, di kelas empat sekolah dasar, kelimanya sudah bisa dibilang sebagai detektif profesional. Bukan hanya Conan Edogawa yang melejit di awal sebagai magnet mayat (setelah akhirnya kepolisian sadar bukan Detektif Kogoro Mouri yang dikerubungi kasus), melainkan keempat anak lainnya juga telah merangkuh sisi detektif mereka masing-masing. Saat ini, mereka bahkan punya website resmi untuk permohonan kasus yang dikelola bersama. Pemohon kasus pun bisa datang langsung ke rumah Profesor Agasa apabila tidak ingin berkomunikasi melalui internet. Walaupun tidak ada kantor khusus, pekerjaan mereka tidak pernah buruk.

"Akhirnya, mereka pulang juga," keluh Conan begitu dia dan Ai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu, Ai terkikik geli. "Takut mereka akan mengacaukan _date night_ kita, eh, Conan-kun?"

Mendengar godaan kekasihnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, kedua pipi detektif dari timur itu tak kuasa menahan merah. Sembari memalingkan wajahnya agar tak dilihat Ai Haibara, ia pun menggumam kecil. "Mereka hanya anak-anak."

Sekali lagi, AI Haibara terkikik kecil mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang aneh itu. Dengan penuh rasa bersalah karena sudah mengundang grup detektif cilik hari ini ke rumah Profesor Agasa, padahal ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ketiga (dan sudah seharusnya dirayakan berdua tanpa keributan anak-anak kecil dan hal konyol lainnya), Ai pun berniat berbaik hati saja dan bilang, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mandi dulu, aku akan siapkan makanannya." Conan mengangguk cepat dan mantap. "Kau sudah bilang Profesor Agasa kalau kita pinjam ruang makannya, kan?"

Wajah Conan seketika memucat. Harusnya ia sudah bilang ke profesor tua itu sedari kemarin.

Melihat reaksi yang tak diharapkannya itu, Ai memberinya _death glare_ menyeramkan yang membuat Conan takut bukan main. "Mandi. _Sekarang._ "

~HS~

"Profesor?" panggil Ai di ambang pintu kamar Profesor Agasa yang terbuka sedikit. tampak profesor tua itu sedang duduk di depan komputer dan memelototi layarnya dengan serius.

Mendengar panggilan Ai, Profesor Agasa menengok. "Ada apa, Ai-kun?" tanyanya.

Ai masuk ke kamar Profesor Agasa, kemudian mengernyit saat melihat ada tumpahan jus tomat di atas meja komputer. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya _streaming_ ini itu di internet. Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Profesor Agasa. Saat Ai mengintip sedikit, tampak wajah _owner_ Fusae besar-besar di layar komputer. _Fusae Campbell Kinoshita_. "Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin pinjam ruang makan untuk malam ini," jawab Ai. Profesor Agasa tentu saja tahu bahwa ia mengencani Conan Edogawa, dan rumah ini adalah tempat paling aman dan nyaman untuk berkencan. "Conan-kun mengajakku untuk makan malam, tapi aku ingin makan malam di sini saja. Di rumah."

"Ah, baiklah. Pakai saja sesukamu, Ai-kun. Kan sudah berkali-kali kubilang bahwa ini rumahmu juga," senyum sang profesor. Ya, tidak ada pria yang lebih bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Ai-kun disbanding Shinichi Kudo. Atau lebih tepatnya, Conan Edogawa. Sudah tidak ada lagi Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Akan kubuatkan kau puding nanti, oke?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Bayaran untuk ruang makanku tidak murah, kan?" goda Profesor Agasa. Tapi kemudian, wajahnya berubah serius. "Ehm, Ai-kun, aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang serius padamu."

Wajah Ai ikut menegang. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_ "Kau sudah jadi Ai Haibara sepenuhnya, kan? Shiho Miyano atau Sherry sudah lama mati, kan?"

Mendengar nama itu, napas Ai tercekat. Nama itu sudah lama dilupakannya. Untuk apa Profesor Agasa membahasnya saat ini? "Tentu saja, Profesor."

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah sesuai umurmu." Profesor Agasa menatapnya dalam. "Kau itu baru berumur sebelas tahun, bukannya dua puluh satu." Ai terdiam. "Dan berkencanlah juga sesuai umurmu. Pergi ke _mall_ dan mainlah _game_ di sana, bukannya pergi makan malam ke restoran Prancis mewah."

~HS~

"Masakanmu memang selalu enak, Haibara. Dan terima kasih untuk pai apelnya. Ini adalah pai apel terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Conan tersenyum di antara kunyahan pai apelnya. Hidangan utama yang dibuat Ai sudah licin tandas, dan kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati _dessert_ berupa pai apel yang merupakan makanan favorit Conan, bahkan sejak ia masih seorang Shinichi Kudo.

Akan tetapi, mendengar pujian Conan yang seperti gombalan receh itu, Ai hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya setiap saat aku membuat pai apel, Conan-kun. Aku sudah sangat tahu bahwa pai apel buatanku tak tertandingi, setidaknya untuk lidahmu."

Jawaban Ai membuat Conan senyum-senyum sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia sangat gugup malam ini. Kantung celananya yang ia isi dengan _benda khusus_ terasa sangat berat. Ia sadar benar bahwa untuk saat ini, dirinya dan Ai Haibara baru menginjak kelas empat sekolah dasar. Berekncan seperti ini saja sudah terlalu dewasa untuk anak seukuran mereka berdua. Namun tak dapat disangkal, walaupun keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Shinichi Kudo juga Shiho Miyano, baying-bayang hidup masa lalu itu tetap menghantui benak mereka berdua di saat-saat tertentu. Saat seperti ini, misalnya. Di umur Shinichi Kudo yang seharusnya sudah menginjak dua puluh ini, Conan diliputi dilema luar biasa besar. Apakah tindakannya masuk akal? Apakah ia akan ditertawakan oleh Ai Haibara karena mengambil keputusan begini bodoh? Ah, masa bodohlah. Dia tak keberatan ditertawakan Ai ribuan kali. Dia memang hanya detektif sok pintar yang sebenarnya sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta. Jika ia salah, jika keputusannya memang tidak benar, biarlah Ai Haibara yang membenarkan untuknya. Gadis itu pasti bisa membawanya ke tempat yang tepat. Ke jalan yang tepat.

Jadilah dengan pikirang sederhana itu, begitu suapan terakhir pai apelnya kandas, Conan mengeluarkan kotak buludru putih dari sakunya. "Haibara…" Conan memulai pelan-pelan. Memastikan seluruh perhatian gadis itu jatuh padanya.

Ai yang menyadari atmosfer serius yang diumbar Conan pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sadar kan, sebenarnya umur kita sudah dua puluh dan dua puluh satu tahun?"

Mata gadis itu memicing. "Dua orang itu _sudah mati_ , Conan-kun."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Conan cepat-cepat. "Mereka berdua sudah mati. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Tapi bukankah diri kita sebenarnya sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari ini? Dari anak kelas empat sekolah dasar?"

Tatapan Ai masih terlihat menyeramkan, tapi Conan bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu menyerah pada dirinya sendiri dan mengakui fakta tak terbantahkan tersebut. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau menyinggung masalah ini?"

Lalu Conan menaruh kotak cantik itu di atas meja dan membukanya. "Ini _promise ring_. Aku hanya perlu memastikan ikatan kita."

Melihatnya, Ai Haibara terperangah.

Jelas saja. _Promise ring_ bukanlah benda yang diberikan oleh seorang anak kelas empat sekolah dasar kepada kekasihnya.

"Jadi, Haibara, maukah kau berjanji untuk menikah denganku suatu saat nanti? Aku tahu _suatu saat nanti_ masih akan sangat lama, tapi aku perlu pengingat bahwa kau sudah berjanji. Aku perlu tahu bahwa ada benda yang akan jadi pengingatmu apabila suatu saat nanti kau melihat pria lain yang lebih baik dariku. Aku perlu kau mengingat bahwa kau akan jadi milikku. Aku perlu terus tahu bahwa kau sudah ditakdirkan untukku."

Ai mengerjap. Sejak kapan pria konyol di depannya jadi begitu manis? Jujur saja, Ai juga takut kalau suatu saat nanti Conan akan meninggalkannya. Dia sangat tahu kalau dirinya buruk luar biasa. Masa lalunya kelam, dosanya sebesar iblis, keluarganya tidak ada lagi, dan dia seharusnya mengabdi kepada Tuhan seumur hidup di tempat ibadah karena sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup normal sedari awal.

Tapi Ai Haibara tidak semulia itu.

Lagipula, kata-kata dari Profesor Agasa entah kenapa terngiang-ngiang di telinganya sedari tadi.

 _Kalau begitu, bersikaplah sesuai umurmu._

Tapi Ai Haibara tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari baying-bayang Shiho Miyano dan Sherry. Begitu pula Conan. Jadi, dengan hati mantap, Ai Haibara mengulas senyum Sherry-nya, lalu berkata, "Ada sepuluh hal yang harus kau lakukan, Conan-kun. Sepuluh hal, dan kau tak hanya akan mendapatiku memakai _promise ring_ itu. Lakukan, dan aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Sara again~ Fic baru yang lagi-lagi bakal eventual ShinShi, jadi jangan bosen yaa! Ini juga bakalan agak panjang, sekitar dua belasan chap gituu. Akhir kata, follow, fav, review, pretty please with cherry on top? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Hal yang Harus Kau Lakukan**

 **Chapter 2 : Anak Ilmuwan Gila dan** _ **Hell Angel**_

 **Story by Honsuka Sara**

 **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conan menelan ludah. Jika Ai sudah menyeringai begini, pastilah bukan pertanda bagus bagi dirinya. Tapi bisa apa lagi dia? Demi seorang Ai Haibara, sudah pasti Conan akan melakukan segalanya. Karena gadis itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan dan rasa depresi karena hidupnya menghilang. Karena Shinichi Kudo tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Dan dengan pikiran tersebut, Conan pun pelan-pelan mengatakannya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Seringaian kekasihnya bertambah lebar. "Kita akan bersenang-senang di pemakaman."

~HS~

"Orang-orang ingin mencari bunga berwarna cerah, tapi kau malah mencari bunga berwarna gelap," gerutu Conan pelan. Tentu saja Ai tidak mendengarnya. Kalau gerutuannya didengar, bisa-bisa ia lebih repot dengan permintaan aneh lain dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, Conan-kun?" Uh. Oh. Apakah barusan Ai mendengarnya?

Conan memucat sedikit, lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat. Setetes keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku ke toko sana. Sepertinya ada bunga berwarna ungu tua di rak paling ujungnya," tambah Conan lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini kalau begitu," jawab Ai. "Hanya mengingatkan sekali lagi. Kalau kau tidak menemukan bunga-bunga berwarna gelap seperti yang kuminta, kau bisa langsung ke toko di ujung jalan untuk membeli cat hitam. Biar kau cat sendiri setiap kelopaknya. Oke?"

Tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan Ai Haibara yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, Conan pun cepat-cepat pergi ke toko bunga yang diincarnya sedari tadi. Beruntungnya, toko tersebut memang menjual cukup banyak bunga berwarna ungu gelap. Setelah selesai membayar bunga aneh yang harganya tak seberapa itu, Conan kembali ke bangku tempat dia meninggalkan kekasihnya tadi. Tampak dari kejauhan bahwa Ai sudah memegang dua _cones_ es krim untuk mereka berdua.

Apa yang dilihat di depan matanya kala itu adalah salah satu pemandangan terindah dalam hidup Conan. Ai Haibara memang sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Dan kalau itu bukan salah satu alasan Conan menyukainya, dia tidak tahu hal apa lagi.

"Hei, Ai!" teriak Conan dari kejauhan sembari menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang banyak sekali bunga berkelopak ungu tua. Senyumnya terkembang melihat senyum gadisnya yang menawan. "Aku mendapatkan bungamu. Ayo kita pergi ke pemakaman sekarang dan bersenang-senang di sana!"

Sementara itu, di sisi lain jalan, Ai Haibara tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mencintai Conan, kan?

"Atsushi dan Elena Miyano, juga Akemi Miyano," ucap Conan pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku ke makam mereka. Maksudku, aku pikir…"

Ucapan Conan terhenti, takt ahu harus dilanjutkan dengan apa. Maka Ai Haibara cepat-cepat menyambung ucapannya. "Kau pikir mereka tidak dimakamkan secara terang-terangan begini, bukan?" Conan mengangguk. "Mereka juga punya kehidupan di luar organisasi, Conan. Perlu ada _cover_. Mereka tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja dari dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi, Conan mengangguk. Ia menatap tangan Ai yang kini sedang menabur bunga di atas makam Akemi. Conan tidak ingin menyadarinya, tapi sebagai detektif, dia telah terbiasa untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sakit rasanya melihat tiga makam tak terurus di kompleks pemakaman mewah dimana makam-makam lain dirawat dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja hal itu tidak aneh, mengingat sebagian besar hidup mereka dihabiskan untuk organisasi, yang berarti tidak ada orang yang cukup dekat di luar sana untuk sekedar menabur bunga di makam keluarga Miyano. Walaupun Akemi bisa hidup dengan nyaris normal, Conan pernah mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa orang-orang organisasi juga mengikutinya kemana-mana sehingga wanita itu tidak ingin orang yang dekat dengannya ikut mendapat sengsara. Organisasi jubah hitam bisa jadi sangat kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan, mereka tahu itu.

"Hei, Ai," panggil Conan. Ai mendongak melihatnya, bertanya tanpa suara. "Ceritakan aku tentang kakakmu."

Wanita itu menatapnya sangsi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran? Insting detektifmu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tahu segala hal, eh, tantei-san?"

Namun Conan hanya tersenyum miring dan menjawab, "Lebih tepatnya, instingku sebagai kekasihmu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tahu segala hal tentangmu, Ai-chan."

Ai berdeham untuk menormalkan perasaannya. Di satu sisi, Conan sangat manis bilang begitu padanya. Namun di sisi lain, panggilan _Ai-chan_ itu benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Conan-kun _sayang_ ," ucap wanita itu akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Melihat aura hitam di belakang wanita itu, apalagi dengan penekanan kata yang tidak pada tempatnya membuat Conan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Uh, oh, apa dia membuat Ai marah lagi? "Maafkan aku," Conan berkata sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan tentang kakakmu?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dari Ai membuat Conan mengernyit. Apa wanita ini masih setertutup itu padanya tentang masa lalu? Setelah semua ini? "Tapi akan kuceritakan padamu kisah seorang gadis yang tumbuh di kegelapan. Adik dari wanita seterang matahari. Anak dari ilmuwan gila dan malaikat yang jatuh dari neraka. Akan kuceritakan padamu kisah hidup Shiho Miyano."

Mata gadisnya berkaca-kaca, tetapi ekspresinya setegar batu karang. Maka Conan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon kamboja lumayan rimbun dan mendekapnya sedikit, menunggunya siap untuk bercerita.

"Aku tumbuh sebagai aset organisasi, Conan-kun. Laki-laki yang mereka sebut ilmuwan gila nyatanya adalah seorang jenius yang terobsesi pada ilmu pengetahuan. Dengan _hell angel_ yang mendampinginya, aku tidak bisa jadi anak perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku menjalani pendidikan khusus. Masa depanku sudah ditetapkan. Organisasi adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kutuju. Kemudian aku berpikir, kenapa kakakku tidak mengalami nasib yang sama? Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seterang matahari dan lari-lari di bawahnya? Kenapa hidupnya bebas, hanya dengan satu dua orang yang mengawasi? Ia punya teman. Ia punya kehidupan yang ia pilih. Lalu kutemukan jawabannya: karena ia produk gagal yang tidak memenuhi standar organisasi. Dan aku harus menebus ketidakmampuan kakakku. Tidak sulit, karena aku juga mencintai ilmu pengetahuan. Mungkin gen yang diturunkan padaku atau doktrin yang diberikan semua orang padauk sedari kecil. Namun, ada hal yang sebaiknya memang tidak terungkap. Salah satunya adalah _melawan arus kematian_."

" _We can be both of God and the devil. Since we're trying to raise the death against the stream of time_." Conan mengucapkannya. Kalimat yang ia sangka telah terlupakan.

"Benar. Vermouth memang senang sekali bermain kata-kata. Hidupnya penuh rahasia." Conan melihatnya menatap awan, atau barangkali hanya agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Kemudian, ia mengambil tisu basah lalu menyeka wajahnya. "Tapi bukan ini yang kubayangkan saat kubilang kita akan bersenang-senang di pemakaman."

Conan tersenyum. Ah, Ai-nya yang ceria sudah kembali. "Lalu apa?"

Namun Conan tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karena pada detik itu juga, Ai sudah melempar bunga-bunga berkelopak ungu ke arahnya seperti _confetti_ di tengah pesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Ada yang nungguin nggak, hehe? Sorry baru update hohoho.

Balasan review:

Uyab4869: tetep baca ya hehe

SherryIsMe: ehehe, amiin. Thank you

Nanda: waduh senyum-senyum kenapa tuh?

Adelaide Raverin: ni dilanjutt


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Hal yang Harus Kau Lakukan**

 **Chapter 3: Taman Bermain**

 **Story by Honsuka Sara**

 **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang biasanya pulang dari pemakaman dengan wajah penuh duka mengingat kematian kerabat atau kenalan yang terkubur di bawah tanah. Atau dalam kasus kematian yang sudah lama, mungkin orang-orang akan tersenyum sendu mengingat kenangan bersama orang-orang yang sudah meninggal itu. Lain halnya dengan dua sejoli yang baru saja bermain-main dengan kelopak-kelopak ungu tua di pemakaman beberapa saat lalu alias Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Keduanya pulang dengan bergandengan tangan ke rumah Profesor Agasa, lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan tawa kecil saat salah satu menggoda yang lain. Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh.

Kondisi seperti itulah yang ditemukan oleh Profesor Agasa di dapur rumahnya mendekati jam makan siang. Tampak Conan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil menggoda Ai dengan candaan anak muda yang sudah tidak dimengerti oleh profesor berumur tersebut. Di konter, tampak Ai sedang mengaduk sup miso yang tampaknya akan matang sebentar lagi. Wajahnya berbinar-binar saat saling menggoda dengan Conan. Tak bisa ditahan lagi, Profesor Agasa ikut tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Conan Edogawa, atau lebih spesifiknya lagi Shinichi Kudo, adalah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka dulu mungkin hanya sekadar tetangga. Namun Profesor Agasa yang tidak punya keluarga lain di sekitarnya cukup akrab untuk menemani bocah itu main. Ia juga tidak keberatan mengantar Shinichi barang satu-dua kali. Shinichi anak yang begitu pintar, tak heran ia berkembang menjadi detektif hebat begitu. Mungkin turunan ayahnya. Sedangkan wajah sombong yang penuh percaya diri itu sangat jelas turunan dari Yukiko Kudo sang aktris kebanggaan Jepang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Shinichi yang pintar juga sering berpendapat ini itu mengenai barang temuan Profesor Agasa sehingga mereka berdua semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua Shinichi, Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anak mereka di Jepang. Tentu saja Profesor Agasa tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya. Anak itu memang pintar dan dapat diandalkan, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bersikap tenang dan dewasa. Kejadian dengan Organisasi Berjubah Hitam adalah salah satu akibat kecerobohan Shinichi. Namun, hal itu juga yang merubah Shinichi jadi semakin dewasa. Profesor Agasa tidak bisa tidak bangga terhadapnya. Bangga terhadap _Conan_.

Lain Conan, lain juga dengan Ai-kun. Tidak ada kata-kata lebih tepat yang bisa menggambarkan seorang Ai Haibara di mata seorang Profesor Agasa selain 'dia adalah wanita yang kasihan'. Profesor Agasa tentu tidak tahu semuanya, tapi yang ia ketahui sekarang saja cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa Ai Haibara kesepian. Tidak ada orang yang pantas merasa sangat kesepian seperti itu. Maka Profesor Agasa berusaha menjadi sosok ayahnya. Bukan pengganti, hanya saja lelaki tua itu ingin Ai merasakan kehangat sebuah rumah dan bagaimana rasanya punya pergaulan yang hangat. Itulah sebabnya ia setengah memaksa Ai untuk mendaftar sekolah lagi, juga mendekatkannya dengan Conan dan grup detektif cilik. Ai Haibara pantas mendapatkan masa kecil yang hangat. Anak perempuannya pantas untuk bahagia. Tidak sebagai ilmuwan hebat dari _organisasi itu_ , tetapi sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

Oleh karena itu, melihat mereka berdua berkencan begini, Profesor Agasa sangat senang dan bangga. Rasanya seperti melihat anak-anaknya sendiri yang menemukan pasangan terbaik masing-masing. Bukannya ia tidak menyetujui Conan dengan anak perempuan Detektif Kogoro Mouri, tapi rasanya Ai Haibara lebih pantas mendampingi Conan. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada harapan untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, kan? Ai sendiri yang bilang begitu tiga tahunan lalu, saat Organisasi Berjubah Hitam berhasil diringkus sampai ke akar, meninggalkan seluruh gedung dan data mereka lenyap. Termasuk data tentang racun itu. Tidak ada data berarti tidak ada _antidote_ , lalu semua orang menyerah dan pasrah.

 _Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini_ , pikir Profesor Agasa saat lelaki tua itu berjalan masuk ke arah dapur.

"Hei, bukankah kalian berdua baru saja pulang dari pemakaman?" tanya Profesor Agasa. Keduanya menoleh.

Conan yang menjawab duluan. "Iya, kami memang baru saja dari pemakaman."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Profesor Agasa memang sudah diberi tahu bahwa pemakaman yang mereka kunjungi adalah tempat di mana keluarga Ai disemayamkan.

Ai Haibara mematikan kompornya. Sembari menuangkan sup miso ke mangkuk, ia menjawab, "Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering ke sana, Profesor. Malu melihat makam orang lain begitu rapi, sementara tiga makam yang kukunjungi begitu terbengkalai."

"Tentu. Kau bisa mengajakku lain kali," jawab Profesor Agasa. "Tapi kenapa kalian jadi tampak bahagia sekali? Tidak seperti orang yang baru saja mengunjungi makam orang meninggal."

Di kursinya, Conan berdecak. "Salahkan Ai, Profesor. Dia mengajakku bermain lempar-lemparan bunga di pemakaman. Alhasil tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali."

"Kau pikir keluargaku masih ingin ditangisi setelah sekian lama?" Ai mendelik, sementara Conan mengeluarkan tampang _Oi, oi_ nya yang legendaris. "Oh, iya, Profesor. Apa aku boleh menggunakan kamar tamu untuk seseorang yang ingin menginap di sini selama beberapa hari?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Temanmu ingin menginap?" tanya Profesor Agasa. Kini di hadapannya sudah tersaji menu makan siang yang disiapkan Ai. Seperti biasa, tidak ada daging. "Ah, kapan kita makan daging lagi?"

"Besok," jawab Ai singkat. "Dan, ya, temanku memang ingin menginap beberapa hari."

"Memangnya kau punya teman?" Kali ini Conan yang bertanya. Mulutnya sudah setengah penuh dengan nasi, membuat Ai menatapnya dengan agak jijik.

"Tentu saja, tetapi yang satu ini teman lama." Ai duduk di kursinya sendiri, kemudian menatap Conan dengan tajam. "Hal kedua yang harus kau lakukan, Conan-kun. Beberapa hari ke depan, kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Rye."

 _Anak-anak ini memang aneh_ , pikir Profesor Agasa kala itu.

~HS~

Conan pikir, Ai Haibara memang hobi sekali mengerjainya. Tapi setelah bersenang-senang di pemakaman kemarin, Conan kira sembilan hal selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan akan lebih menyenangkan. Jangan salah sangka, Conan mencintai Ai dengan sangat. Syarat sepuluh hal yang harus dilakukan agar Ai mau menerimanya sudah ia anggap enteng di awal. Ai Haibara adalah wanita sulit. Memilikinya tentu tidak mudah, apalagi ke tahap serius seperti _promise ring_ dan janji pernikahan segala. Oleh karena itu, Conan tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Ia juga mengira _bersenang-senang_ _dengan Shuichi Akai_ memang berarti _bersenang-senang_. Bahwa Ai-nya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mantan pacar kakaknya yang sudah banyak membantu mereka berdua dulu.

Sayangnya, Conan lupa bahwa sejak kasus terakhir Organisasi Berjubah Hitam tiga tahun lalu, Ai jadi akrab sekali dengan Shuichi Akai. Agen FBI itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menggoda Ai dengan humor-humornya yang aneh. Conan pikir, sekarang setelah ia menjadi pacar Ai, Shuichi bisa sedikit lebih pengertian. Kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Hari itu, di taman bermain yang mereka bertiga kunjungi, Conan merasa bahwa ia akan betul-betul meledak.

"Kenapa kau makan dengan berantakan begini, Sherry?" ucap si agen FBI sembari membersihkan sudut bibir Ai dengan tangannya. _Memang tangannya itu bersih?_ pikir Conan skeptis. "Apa kau sengaja agar aku membersihkannya untukmu?"

Bukannya marah, Ai Haibara, _pacarnya_ , malah tertawa manis. "Aku ini anak kecil, Rye, masih kelas empat SD. Wajar saja kalau aku makan kembang gula dengan berantakan."

Sementara Conan hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Ia ingin menyela. Ingin protes bahwa Ai adalah pacarnya dan orang luar sebaiknya diam saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak ada celah. Lagipula Shuichi Akai bukan orang luar. Ai sudah menganggap lelaki itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri sekarang. Penyelamat Akemi Miyano saat wanita itu menjalani kehidupan penuh tekanan dari organisasi. Penyokong nomor satu saat mereka memusnahkan Organisasi Berjubah Hitam.

Setelah menyaksikan itu, Conan buru-buru menggandeng tangan AI Haibara. "Aku mau naik itu." Conan menunjuk kincir raksasa. "Kau mau naik kincir raksasa juga? Antriannya tampak sudah tidak begitu panjang."

Ai mengangguk sementara Shuichi Akai memberi senyum meremehkan kepada Conan. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali.

"Ayo, Sherry. Aku juga sudah lama sekali tidak naik kincir raksasa." Shuichi berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Saat sudah di samping Ai, ia merangkul bahu kecil wanita itu, menyebabkan gandengan tangan Conan terlepas. Conan benar-benar naik pitam. Apa Ai mengetesnya?

Saat sudah ada di dalam kincir raksasa pun Conan masih kesal setengah mati. Ia sudah memosisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Ai, sementara Shuichi Akai duduk di bangku di hadapan mereka. Namun bukannya beromantis ria dengan Ai sembari berpegangan tangan dan menatap pemandangan taman bermain yang menjauh, Shuichi malah mengganggu Ai dengan menyenggol-nyenggol sepatu Ai dengan kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau ini iseng sekali," tanggap Ai, kemudian menyenggol kaki Shuichi balik dengan agak keras sehingga pantas disebut sebagai tendangan. Conan meringis melihatnya, apalagi saat Shuichi malah menyenggol balik dan kedua orang itu malah saling senggol menyenggol kaki hingga mereka mendarat.

Puncaknya adalah saat mereka makan malam sembari melihat matahari senja. Conan pergi ke toilet sebentar, saat ia kembali, ia melihat Shuichi sedang berlutut di hadapan Ai, dengan kotak kecil di tangannya.

 _Apa itu cincin?_ pikir Conan. Ia mencoba mendekat dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu kan?" ucap Shuichi Akai, masih sambil berlutut. "Lebih daripada detektif bodoh itu. Aku sudah peduli dan melindungimu jauh sebelum itu."

"Aku tau, Rye. Tidak perlu bilang begitu pun aku sudah tau," jawab Ai. Hati Conan mengeras mendengarnya.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Ai menyibakkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang. "Aku akan terus mengerjainya. Itu hobiku sejak dulu."

"Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya. Jadi, maukah kau memakai ini untukku?"

"Memangnya dimana kau pikir aku harus memakainya?"

"Jangan khawatir." Kemudian Shuichi Akai bangun dari posisi berlututnya. "Sudah kusiapkan rantai kalung untuk cincin ini. Asal kau mendekapnya di dada setiap hari sudah cukup."

Pada saat itulah Conan muncul dan membentak, "Hei! Apa yang kalian pikir sedang kalian lakukan? Ai itu pacarku! Apa yang kau pikirikan?"

Baik Ai Haibara dan Shuichi Akai sama-sama mengangkat alis.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau _pikirkan_?" tanya Ai sambil menekan kata-katanya. "Ini cincin yang seharusnya jadi milik kakakku, Conan-kun. Rye memberikannya padaku sekarang. Lihat." Ai menunjukkan buah kalungnya.

Eh, oh, jadi?

"Pacarmu sangat cemburuan, Sherry, aku suka." Di saat Conan masih mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Ai, Shuichi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi sekarang ya? Baiklah, nikmati sisa hari kalian berdua. Aku akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: HEHEHEHEHEEHEHE, udah berapa bulan ya sejak chapter terakhir? Hampir setengah tahun? Apakah masih ada yang nungguin fic ini? Kalau ada, baca dan review ya! Kebetulan Sara lagi semangat nulis, jadi biar fic ini bisa selesai juga (walau lama). Sebenarnya nggak update juga karena susah banget dibuka. Kalian gitu juga nggak? Betewe eniwe, Sara kehilangan catatan tentang sepuluh halnya ini, dan yang kepikiran sekarang baru delapan hal. Ada yang mau saran nggak, sebaiknya Ai minta apa lagi dari Conan? Siapa tau saran kalian ada yang menarik atau Sara secara ajaib bisa inget dua hal lainnya. Yang masih mau baca, thank you sooo muchhhh :*

Balasan review untuk yang nggak login:

AAM: ini dilanjut yaa, semoga masih nungguin

Aizen: ini dilanjut, baca dan review lagi yaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Hal yang Harus Kau Lakukan**

 **Chapter 4: Tas Fusae**

 **Story by Honsuka Sara**

 **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conan memandangi langit-langit ruang tengah Profesor Agasa dengan bosan. Ia sedang tiduran telentang di sofa sementara pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, mulai dari ajakan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko untuk menginap di vila milik paman Ayumi akhir pekan itu hingga menurun drastisnya angka kriminalitas di Beika dan sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia harusnya senang, kan? Tapi kenyataannya Conan bosan setengah mati. Ajakan menginap itu juga sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Katanya mereka dapat melihat kunang-kunang, tapi Conan tetap saja tidak bersemangat. Dia butuh kasus! Kasus yang rumit dan bisa membuat otaknya berputar.

Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, Conan melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengah Profesor Agasa. Di sofa tunggal sebelahnya, Ai tampak sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir serius sementara lingkaran hitam menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Conan juga dapat melihat segelas kopi yang baru diminum setengahnya di atas meja sebelah Ai. Memangnya apa sih yang dikerjakan gadis itu sampai kurang tidur nyaris setiap malam? Dasar sok sibuk. Karena itulah, bahkan saat mereka seharusnya menghabiskan waktu berdua, Ai malah tidak fokus karena mengantuk atau malah _mood_ -nya jadi buruk. Sayangnya, Conan belum seberani itu untuk menanyakan apalagi protes terang-terangan terhadap kebiasaan begadang pacarnya itu.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua, Profesor Agasa juga ada di ruang tengah. Profesor tua itu tampak sedang menikmati camilannya dengan segelas teh. Setelah diet panjang yang menyiksa, akhirnya Ai memperbolehkannya makan camilan yang lumayan. Kadang Conan kasihan kepada tetangganya sejak kecil itu, tetapi apabila tidak diatur dengan ketat, pola makan Profesor Agasa memang benar-benar buruk. Daripada meninggal cepat dan menderita, memang rasanya lebih baik apabila Profesor Agasa menuruti diet ketat arahan Ai Haibara.

"Hei, Tante-san." Suara Ai mengagetkan Conan yang masih memperhatikan Profesor Agasa dan camilannya yang sama sekali tidak menggiurkan. Ia masih kenyang sejak makan siang enak tadi. Seketika, Conan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Ai. "Aku punya permintaan ketiga."

Dahi Conan berkerut. Baru dua hari lalu ia bersitegang dengan Shuichi Akai. Mengingatnya saja sudah malas. "Berilah permintaan yang normal. Tolong jangan buat aku jadi buronan FBI lagi," pinta Conan sambil memasang tampang memelas yang diam-diam membuat Ai meringis dalam hati. Ia sudah setengah duduk di sofanya sendiri.

"Seingatku belum ada surat pencarian orang atas nama kau atau orang dari FBI yang menerobos rumah ini demi mencarimu." Ai menyeringai. Menggoda pacarnya memang pekerjaan paling menyenangkan di dunia.

Conan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sebal. "Tapi aku hampir membunuhnya! Kau tidak tahu saja."

"Kalau kau bisa membunuhnya, aku akan benar-benar kagum." Ai tertawa. Wanita itu mematikan laptopnya dengan satu tepukan kemudian menyamankan duduknya. "Mungkin aku akan membantumu jadi buronan. Begini-begini aku adalah buronan jago yang sudah berpengalaman, kau tahu?"

"Ai!" sentak Conan kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak suka saat-saat dimana Ai bercanda mengenai dirinya dan Organisasi Hitam. Membuat _mood_ -nya jadi jelek saja. Melihat Conan kesal, Ai malah tersenyum sadis. "Jadi, apa permintaan ketigamu?"

"Aku mau tas Fusae yang akan _launch_ Valentine nanti," sahut Ai sembari memperhatikan kuku-kukunya.

Conan tersentak. "Hei! Minggu depan kan sudah Februari. Mana sempat aku menabung untuk pertengahan bulannya. Aku yakin harganya akan sangat mahal, kan? Apalagi barang baru begitu."

"Tentu saja, Conan-kun. Tapi aku mau kau membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri, bukan uang orang tuamu," jawab Ai polos. Kini perhatiannya sudah kembali ke Conan. Ia mengamati raut wajah pacarnya itu dengan saksama sembari menimbang-nimbang. "Carilah uang yang banyak."

Conan mengernyit mendapati pernyataan Ai barusan. "Dari mana aku bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu?"

"Sejujurnya, aku punya ide. Tapi ini tergantung seberapa terkenal kau sekarang di Jepang."

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ruang tengah, Profesor Agasa menguping pembicaraan kedua remaja yang sudah ia anggap anak itu secara terang-terangan. Lelaki tua itu tahu Ai Haibara selalu usil terhadap Conan, tetapi maksudnya selalu baik. Malahan sekarang dia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, ide brilian macam apa yang sudah hinggap di kepala anak perempuannya tersebut.

~HS~

"Tidak, Conan-kun. Kau tidak bisa bilang seperti itu pada mereka. Jelaskan dengan lebih jelas seperti kau menjelaskan kepada anak-anak itu. Yang menonton videomu kebanyakan adalah orang awam yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu _refrigerated liquid gas_. Jelaskan apa maksud istilah itu, baru lanjutkan penjelasan tentang kasusnya. Paham?"

Ai menghela napasnya. Mungkin menyuruh Conan bekerja seperti ini adalah ide buruk. Padahal Ai kira cowok itu bakalan terlihat bagus di depan kamera sebagaimana ibunya yang merupakan artis kelas dunia. Kenyataannya, pacar _kesayangannya_ itu hanya bagus berakting _off screen_. Betul-betul percuma. Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa membuat akun _youtube_ populer dan memperoleh uang dari sana?

Ya, profesi sebagai _youtuber_ memang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Penghasilannya sangat besar bahkan untuk satu video, apalagi bila _subscriber_ -nya sudah jutaan. Karenanyalah Ai menyarankan Conan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Cowok itu kan sudah lumayan terkenal sekarang akibat aksinya di tempat kejadian perkara di berbagai tempat di Jepang. Belum lagi reputasinya sebagai lawan Kaito Kid. _Practically_ , mayoritas penduduk Jepang harusnya sudah mengenal nama Conan Edogawa sebagaimana mereka familiar dengan nama julukan si pencuri bulan.

Awalnya, Ai kira ini ide yang bagus. Tapi mungkin ia harus berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuulang lagi bagian itu." Conan menunduk pasrah. Dibacanya lagi poin-poin kasus yang harus ia sampaikan dalam videonya. "Hei, apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Apa tidak sebaiknya aku minta uang jajan yang lebih besar saja untuk bulan depan? Kalau aku bilang pada ibuku ingin membelikan hadiah valentine untuk cewek yang kusuka, dia pasti mengerti," sahut Conan putus asa.

Berkebalikan dengan keinginan Conan untuk mendapat jawaban _iya_ atau paling tidak _terserah kau saja, aku sudah lelah mengurusmu_ , pacarnya itu malah berdecak sebal. "Dan menyatakan secara terang-terangan di depan mukanya kalau aku ini wanita materialistis?"

"Kan kau memang materialistis," gumam Conan pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mata Ai menyipit. "Apa kau bilang."

"Tidak, tidak," Conan tertawa gugup. "Tentu saja kau tidak materialistis."

"Huh, aku akan membuatmu jadi kaya, lihat saja. Kalau bukan dengan cara ini, akan kucari cara yang lain."

Conan tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih tangan pacarnya yang sedari tadi memegang kamera. Ai juga pasti lelah, tapi Conan malah tidak memikirkannya. Cewek ini kan mau yang terbaik untuknya. Selalu begitu, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. _Ai selalu peduli_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Hehehehehe :D Maaf ya baru update. Apa kabar kalian? Sara baik, dan sekarang Sara baru aja masuk kerja! Dulu pas interview sempet ditanya kan, hobinya apa. Pas Sara bilang nulis, interviewer-nya bilang, mungkin kamu gaakan bisa nulis lagi berhubung beban kerja di sini tinggi. Tapi rasanya Sara jadi rebel dan mau buktiin kalau Sara masih bisa nulis walaupun cuma weekend! Kalo perlu tambah produktif. (FYI, Sara ga nulis di ffn doang, hehe). So guys, enjoy this chapter! Luv ya 3

Balasan review:

Uyab4869: ya kan? Ya kan? Emang sengaja itu orang berdua iseng ke Conan :p

Knzwa: haha, siapa lagi ya? Masa mau Mitsuhiko sih?

Finesta: ini dilanjut ya! Baca lagi review lagi!


End file.
